Not Just A Simple Visit
by waterrain
Summary: America picks Russia up from the Airport in Kansas and Russia arrives in a Kansas Airport.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in America's Point of View.**

**Not Just A Simple Visit **

**By waterrain**

_**America's Prolog**_

_**Picking Russia Up From The Air Port**_

I have been thinking for a long time that Russia knows too much about me it is a bit creepy. Along with it being annoying and really bugs me for he should not know all of my top favorite colors. Well everyone knows three out of my four favorite colors, but of course Russia is the only one to know all four of them.

My favorite colors are red, white, blue, and gold. Russia is the only one who knows that my fourth favorite color is gold. He knows about my White Bunny Beanie Baby toy that I labeled as 'Snowy' with one of the labelers that I own.

I had used it one day when I was bored, well to be honest I played, and messed with the labeler. When I was in the middle of labeling a bottle of Cola as 'Hero's Soda' that was when England showed up, laughed, and said it was a good that I'm taking a break from using guns.

England had it coming to him when I walked away and returned with a water gun that happens to be a super soaker. I laughed happily as I completely soaked every inch of England while ignoring his yelling of 'You are so childish, America' and personally I really do not like being laughed at especially by him, but no way will I ever inform him of that fact. I would rather die and I think England is a bit childish too despite his age.

I'm okay with talking to Russia over the phone, dropping little insults, and hinting at something which he twists around it is like a game.

I'm okay with seeing Russia at the World Meetings where everyone is around, yelling, talking, discussing, and at times there is a bit of crying along with screaming from certain Nations. Yep the World Meetings at times there is a bit of violence with Russia bringing out his pipe out and having that little creepy chanting, but personally I find England's chanting to be worse for he normally does it outside during the late hours when everything is dark and seems as if he is trying to summon evil.

I'm okay when I'm with my Boss when I'm seeing Russia.

Personally, I'm not okay with being alone with Russia for even six minutes. I tend to be a little violent which is totally not like me and I know for a fact that Russia feels the same way for he has told me a few times while having a fake innocent smile on his lips. I worry that by mistake there might be a second Cold War for it is still a bit tension between us and I can't afford to have a Cold War with Russia at the moment.

I'm alone waiting here in the state of Kansas, inside one of the Air Port's in Kansas, and waiting for Russia's to arrive. My Boss is not here and none of the other Nation's are here with me. It will be just Russia and me. Good news I'm not going to Russia's cold home, but the bad news is that he is on his way here. He'll be arriving in an hour or two.

So I'm alone, cell phone clenched in my fist, and growing more tense by the moment.

"Hello, Comrade."

I nearly fell down at the sudden firm touch of that gloved hand along with hearing that fake innocent voice. Russia is early and I had hoped that the plane would have been delayed. He scared the hell out of me on purpose, there was an amused smile on those lips, and I'm feeling annoyed.

"Hey, Russia. Hey, Buddy. Hey, Friend. Hey, Honey. Hey, Big Guy. Hey, Sweetie. Hey, Creep. Hey, Darling. Hey, Russia."

I purposely started and ended with Hey Russia. I grinned widely and felt victory for Russia looked a bit annoyed with me. I have to admit I'm provoking him for I want him to start it first not me. Pretty smart, right?

"Hay is for horses."

I'm of course calling Russia a Horse and I wonder why he looks amused when I just implied that he is in fact a Horse.

"Does that mean you are nine horses? Are you proud of being like nine horse? Does this mean you weigh the same amount as nine horses?"

Like I said Russia twists my words or maybe he honestly didn't get it, but I'll be kind enough to explain. I had forgot that Russia had said 'Hello' not 'Hey', but that totally doesn't matter at all.

"Nope. I'm like nine bundles of hay since I was saying hey. You are the greedy horse that is eating me. You are a horse eating nine bundles of hay that I was nice enough to let you have for food."

Yeah, I think he understands now. After all he looks pretty pissed off and his pipe is pointed in my direction, but I'm not afraid of him. People are staring, cell phones are out, I can hear them whispering, and I don't want there to be a scene. Plus I promised that I would behave and I figure that Russia would tattle on me while looking so called innocent. I don't buy that act.

"Have I told you that I really love and admire you? The way you handle your alcohol better than England and how you don't blame me for everything that went wrong in your history. You did most of the things to yourself, but some that you didn't do to yourself and I recall Germa-"

At the start Russia had looked pleased and all smiles, but then looked upset and once again pointing his pipe at me for some reason. I'm good at making other Nation's have mood swings such as from happy to pissed or from sad to pissed or from near tears to yelling loudly.

I'm pretty good at setting the mood. I can be a trouble maker at times and love seeing others reactions. Of course that has caused me to be in trouble quite a few times, but to be honest it was more than a few times.

"I love your Vodka although it burns and feels like a bit of my soul has killed itself from the tasting of Vodka! I love your hair even though mine looks better, more heroic, and awesome since one strand stands up ready to defend. I love the color of your eyes even though I believe blue eyes are the best eye color!"

Russia was staring at me, My Citizens were staring at me, and I felt as if my cheeks were on fire. I love having and getting attention, but currently not loving it. I feel a little hungry and I recall McDonald's advertisement of I'm loving it. I really need a Happy Meal right now along with the toy that normally comes with it, but San Francisco which is located inside of California has banned Happy Meals.

Actually, There are Happy Meals expect there is no toy that comes with it and what kind of Happy Meal comes without a toy?

Of course the food will remain the same despite the lacking of a toy and lately the toys have not been as good.

When someone places a Ban on something of course there will be people who would want to have it simply because it has been banned. Just like on how some books are banned from a school and the kids decide to buy said book to read it because it is banned or borrow said book from a friend. I wonder if San Francisco is trying to make people buy more Happy Meals?

Some points will be proven like 'Don't need the toy', 'I won't be forced to eat healthy and besides I work out', 'I'm buying a happy meal even though the toy has been banned', and some other points/reasons.

Plenty of people believe in the whole take responsibility for your own actions and live with it or believe that it is best to enjoy life.

No one is forced to buy any food from McDonald's or to even step one foot inside of there or to take their kid/kids there to eat and it is the Parent's responsibility to make choices on what their kid/kids can eat. A good home cooked meal is good. Buying a meal that all you have to do is microwave is also good. Not one food place is to be blamed. It is up to people to make their own choices and decide what to do.

No one can force a person to be healthy after all. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Russia's voice speaking to me.

"America, You were speaking Russian starting from the I Love Vodka."

I feel like dying and now I know why my people were staring at me in confusion. After all I'm in a Kansas Air Port not Russia. I spoke in Russian and I didn't notice which makes it rather scary.

"Just put me out of my misery and knock me out with your pipe, Russia."

I hoped that he would hit me with that pipe and make me forget that I just spoke Russian. Of course I know how to speak Russian along with other languages after all I want to know what everyone is talking about along with wanting to know if I'm being insulted or if another Nation is plotting something against me.

"No. Right now you do not deserve to be punished. You spoke my language to me even though you are not at my home. Although, You have not spoken in Russian even when inside of my home."

Damn, I should have known he would say that to me. Of course I sort of figured, but I had decided to try. It doesn't hurt to try, right?

"Whatever, Russia. I'll be taking you to a hotel that I reserved for you."

My back was turned and suddenly fingers were on Nantucket. My cheeks flushed, I couldn't move for a minute, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

No one has ever touched Nantucket, No one has even tried to touch Nantucket, and No one asked about Nantucket. Leave it up to Russia to fondle, toy, and play with the one strand of hair that is up which is named Nantucket. He has not touched my hair before now and all I have to comfort myself with is that he didn't do that during the Cold War. I might have lost.

"It appears I have found a weak spot."

I grabbed his hands, forced a smile on my lips, and looked him in those violet eyes.

"Do that again and I'll break your fucking fingers."

I'm not happy about Russia touching Nantucket and he looked amused which I find to be annoying. I called up my Boss, talked for a few minutes, and I have been asked to ask Russia 'Are you hungry'. I didn't mention that Russia had bad touched me by touching Nantucket and like hell I'll tell anyone about it.

"Russia, Are you feeling hungry?"

I decided to ask calmly despite wanting to break his fingers at the moment after all he had invaded and didn't even say 'Oh, Sorry', but merely commented about finding a weak spot. I'm not telling Russia about what his touching of Nantucket did to my body for that would be embarrassing and he might tell the others.

"Your Boss asked you to ask me."

He knows me too well and I decided to give him a bright smile despite the face Russia is annoying me slightly by his knowledge.

"Anyway, There is a hotel room that I reserved for you since I do not want you in my house."

I do not want Russia snooping around my home and finding out anything more about me. He knows too much as it is right now.

"Does this mean I'm free to roam and talk with your beloved people?"

As if I'm going to just simply let him out of sights. Not seeing or hearing from Russia's worse. Since I would have no idea of what he is planning. I also do not want to risk Russia bugging, annoying, and harassing my people. I'm going to keep my eyes on him, I'm staying by his side the whole time he is visiting, and I'm not going to leave.

I pulled out a pair of fluffy handcuffs that are blue and handcuffed myself to Russia. There is no retreat, no turning back, and no running away. I'm handcuffing myself to Russia for the protection and good of my people.

"Does this answer your question, Russia?"

I had asked cheerfully, a genuine wide grin on my lips, and I was looking at Russia's surprised expression. Completely priceless and I clicked a photo with my cell phone. Nothing will go wrong since I'll be keeping a close eye on Russia and his actions.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Russia's Point of View.**

**Not Just A Simple Visit**

**By waterrain**

_**Russia's Prolog**_

_**Arrival At The Air Port**_

The Air Plane had been going a little too slow and I decided to help sped up the process by becoming the pilot. I had put the true pilot to sleep while I piloted the Air Plane.

I arrived at the Kansas Airport an hour and a half early. I noticed that America was tense, he was unaware of me, and watched briefly on how he clenched his cell phone.

"Hello, Comrade."

I touched America firmly on the shoulder to let him know that I'm here. After all he can be a bit absentminded and I smiled to myself for America had looked as if he was going to fall down. It was amusing, but it is best to be left unsaid.

"Hey, Russia. Hey, Buddy. Hey, Friend. Hey, Honey. Hey, Big Guy. Hey, Sweetie. Hey, Creep. Hey, Darling. Hey, Russia."

I wonder why America is saying so many Hey's, but then again America does confuse me at times and I didn't bother asking him why. However it was a little annoying.

"Hay is for horses."

So America is calling himself a horse for he was the one that said hey nine times for some reason. Why does he insult himself?

"Does that mean you are nine horses? Are you proud of being like nine horse? Does this mean you weigh the same amount as nine horses?"

I asked him cheerfully and noticed that America looked annoyed with me.

"Nope. I'm like nine bundles of hay since I was saying hey. You are the greedy horse that is eating me. You are a horse eating nine bundles of hay that I was nice enough to let you have for food."

I pulled my pipe out and I felt insulted for he is calling me a horse. I'm not an animal. I'm not greedy and if it was a joke then it was not very funny.

"Have I told you that I really love and admire you? The way you handle your alcohol better than England and how you don't blame me for everything that went wrong in your history. You did most of the things to yourself, but some that you didn't do to yourself and I recall Germa-"

I smiled briefly and felt rather happy, but after a moment had my pipe out again and pointed once again in America's direction as a warning. His blue eyes widened slightly along with looking at me, he did some hand motions, and I can tell that America is a bit tension.

"I love your Vodka although it burns and feels like a bit of my soul has killed itself from the tasting of Vodka! I love your hair even though mine looks better, more heroic, and awesome since one strand stands up ready to defend. I love the color of your eyes even though I believe blue eyes are the best eye color!"

I stared at America for his words were a bit insulting, but he spoke Russian rather well despite the fact I have rarely heard him speak it. I wonder what he meant by that one strand of hair standing up ready to defend? Why is special about that strand of hair? I'm feeling a bit curious about it now.

I noticed that America's people were staring at America and how those cheeks were becoming red. He looked confused and unable to understand why everyone is staring at him. I decided to be kind to let him know the reason why.

"America, You were speaking Russian starting from the I Love Vodka."

I do not think America had realized he had spoke in Russian. He was gapping, eyes wide, and looked about ready to drop his cell phone.

"Just put me out of my misery and knock me out with your pipe, Russia."

America can be so silly at times for why would I want to knock him out for speaking in Russian to me? If he had said those words to me in English than I would have gladly helped him and put him to sleep just like I did to the pilot.

"No. Right now you do not deserve to be punished. You spoke my language to me even though you are not at my home."

I noticed that America puffed out his cheeks like a puffer fish and that was rather amusing seeing how he pouted.

"Whatever, Russia. I'll be taking you to a hotel that I reserved for you."

I'm still curious about that one piece of hair that was sticking up. I had not even thought about touching it before America had mentioned it and his back was turned away from me. I touched the sticking up hair strand with my fingers while watching America's reaction.

His lips were parted, he was moaning softly, blue eyes half lidded, cheeks were flushed crimson like blood, and it was rather interesting seeing America's reaction to my touching of that hair strand.

I enjoyed seeing America look completely helpless and to think it is all due to me touching one strand of hair. I will have to touch it more often. I wonder if after many times whether or not it will become boring, but I doubt it.

"It appears I have found a weak spot."

I decided to inform America that I have found it. He grabbed my hands, his smile was tension, and those eyes looked at me.

"Do that again and I'll break your fucking fingers."

I wonder why America is upset, but more than likely it is due to me finding out his weak spot. It was amusing seeing America's cheeks flushed, moaning, and looking helpless.

"Russia, Are you feeling hungry?"

I smiled for a moment in amusement at his question and America can be easy to read at times.

"Your Boss asked you to ask me."

I had heard America talking to his Boss on the cell phone for my hearing is very good and I know when someone is talking about me.

"Anyway, There is a hotel room that I reserved for you since I do not want you in my house."

I wonder why America does not wish for me to be at his home. Maybe he is hiding something and does not want anyone to know. I'm a bit curious.

"Does this mean I'm free to roam and talk with your beloved people?"

I had asked cheerfully and it would be interesting talking with America's people. Finding out about everything happening by listening and gathering up information from his people. It would be fun.

"Does this answer your question, Russia?"

I stared at America, glanced down at the fluffy handcuffs, and mentally thought that he did not think things through all the way. I wonder if he knows the location of the keys? For I doubt he would want to take a shower with me or sleep on the same bed as me or go to the toilet with me by his side.

"America, Do you know the location of the key or keys to these handcuffs?"

I watched as America tilted his head, blinked his eyes, and hummed for a moment before those blue eyes widened in horror.

"Now that I think about it no."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You._**

**_Not Just A Simple Visit_**

**_By waterrain_**

"You are silly, da." Russia said calmly to America and he received a glare from him, but the violet eyed Nation ignored it. America was silently cursing himself for forgetting the location of the keys, he forced a smile on his lips, and looked at Russia while smiling brightly.

"This is a contest of which one of us can last the longest being handcuffed to the other." America commented cheerfully and he added loudly. "I'm going to win since I'm a hero!"

Russia looked at him with a curious look and now that he thought about it he can

"You will not win, America. I will not allow you to win. I will drive you insane, da. Then I will win and I will have you become one with me." Russia said innocently and he enjoyed the expression he received from the blue eyed Nation. America took a deep breath before releasing it slowly for that creep is really bothering him, but he refuses to back down due to the fact Russia is a villain and he is a hero. It is a stand-off, but it was not about fighting with fists.

"Hell no, Russia. I'm going to win." America stated firmly and he pulled the violet eyed Nation. "You can bet on yourself losing to me. Remember the cold war?"

Russia's eyes darkened and he gave the blonde Nation an annoyed look. America looked away from him and they silently walked out of the Air Port.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


End file.
